


Something Just Like This

by cuttlefishM



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttlefishM/pseuds/cuttlefishM
Summary: 四次Steve听说他和Diana不配，一次他没有





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Clark Kent X Bruce Wayne暗示  
> Oliver Queen X Dinah Lance暗示

一：他的朋友  
Steve Trevor上校在执行任务的间隙，第一百零八次对着钱包里神奇女侠的笑脸发呆。  
破破烂烂的掉漆铁皮卡车一路“哐哐哐”拉着E小队穿过黄土堆成的连亘山脉，在时不时卷过的狂风中吃沙子。David长吁短叹的扶着手下好像一用力就能拧掉的方向盘，在缺水的沙漠里哑着嗓子也要开口吐槽。  
“看你这样子哪里像在和神奇女侠处对象，”他斜了一眼Steve钱包上被红色蓝色包围的金色W，又看了一眼他的军用背包边缘一角露出的彩色贴纸（谢天谢地，起码不是神奇女侠主题水壶），“你像她的迷弟（fan-boy）…我女儿教我的词，现在年轻人都爱这么说，迷弟。”  
Steve懒得搭理他，他的天使在照片上甜美的微笑着，鼻尖沾着粉红色的草莓冰淇淋。这是一张不成功的偷拍，却是他最爱的一张照片，等他按下快门，Diana已经眨着明亮的眼睛在冲着镜头比“v”了——她可不觉得神奇女侠的脸上沾着冰淇淋有什么不对，再沾多一点她也照样能像一位英勇无匹的亚马逊勇士那样，把破坏和平的邪恶力量揍进地心。  
打扰他怀念这甜蜜又美好的一刻，David简直像只聒噪的八哥，并且他还没意识到，将Steve此刻的沉默归类为不明所以的茫然。  
“小青年弄出来的东西可不好懂对吧，我还专门问了我的女儿，她说意思就是你喜欢、崇拜一个明星崇拜得不行，买她的周边看她的电影听她的专辑，每一条新闻都不落下。”  
Steve勉强给这位热切科普的老朋友分去一丝注意力，“她可不是明星。”  
“英雄，超级英雄，公众人物，一个道理都可以用上。”  
“那行吧，我可以是她的迷弟。”Steve可有可无的说。  
“哦，哦，哦，这可不行，我的朋友。”David连连冲他摇头，他恨铁不成钢的腾出一只手拍了拍Steve的肩膀，认真道：“迷弟，不能是男朋友，男朋友，不能是迷弟。”  
“谁家谈恋爱是把对象当偶像贡着的。谈对象是一对一有你也有我的平等关系，追星可就不一样了，你看这些小粉丝天天喊着和偶像结婚，哪个真的成了。”这位和初恋结婚的黑小哥，用一种情场老手的口吻劝慰道，“好好想想吧，头儿。”  
Steve不高兴的把照片珍之又重的塞回钱夹里，“亏你还记得我才是头儿。”剩下的路程他睡过去了，倒是没有瞪着女朋友的照片给全队发狗粮。

二：新闻媒体  
E小队的任务持续了三个星期，三个星期后大家多多少少都带着点轻伤，顶着兜头兜脸的黄沙在设立在一个偏远小乡村的中转站歇脚。Steve用借到的一点水洗漱了一下，好歹把脸上胡子上的泥垢清理干净了，这才联网打开视频。队伍里唯一的女性摘下防风镜，对还在地上摊着不想动的队友悄声感慨，“每次看到头儿，就觉得我那约会头都懒得洗的男朋友活该回炉重练。”那位队友哼哼唧唧了一下，不敢苟同但也没敢反驳。  
Steve捧着手机坐在角落简直在发光，神采奕奕完全看不出沙堆里辛苦了好几天，每天睡不够四小时的样子。他们先是进行了一番情人间的絮语，在不透露具体信息的前提下亲昵的交流了一下双方的状态，最后约好了一串假日清单。  
“我爱你。”Diana在那头笑了好几声，然后试探着说，“蜜糖…是这么说的吗？我爱你，蜜糖？”  
Steve也在笑，他根本没法收敛起笑容，“没有错，是这么说的，我也爱你，天使。”  
通话时间不长，可见虽然他们的任务结束了，神奇女侠还在地球的另一端忙碌。经常跟Steve出任务的几个显然已经被闪麻木了，新加入的几个成员还在一边兴奋的私语，显然是第一次直击老大和神奇女侠谈恋爱现场。  
“我以为她会更庄严一点。”叫Allen的卷毛小子说，他年纪不大话最多，队里的人对上他都忍不住冒出些长辈的责任感，“但她看起来很爱笑。”  
“他们在谈恋爱，傻小子。”Kara说，“女神谈恋爱和普通人也没什么不同。”  
Steve走过来了，微小的议论声立刻就消失了，他在David身边找了个干净的位置。David的手上有伤别别扭扭的拿着药棉，Steve接过帮他处理。一个无所事事的队员翻出了遥控器和电池，兴致勃勃的打开电视。  
“这帮混小子，简直是来度假的。”David痛得呲牙咧嘴。  
Steve心情大好的说，“就让他们闲一会吧，回去之后报告有得他们写的。”  
E小队哀嚎之余，频道已经被调到娱乐新闻台了，一个矫健的影子一闪而过拿着遥控的队员立刻就停了下来。神奇女侠一跃而起，手中的宝剑砍向纠缠着超人的外星触手，超人的热试线立刻配合将触手烧成灰烬，两人相似一笑在空中来了一次击掌。“非常完美的合作，”涂着大红口红的女主持点评，“天神与女神并肩作战，天造地设的一对，我几乎能看见他们视线交汇时碰撞出的火花。”  
蝙蝠镖从一个刁钻的角度岔过去，黑色的影子忽闪过，神奇女侠像有所感应一般甩开真言套索，恰恰搭了蝙蝠侠一把，将他送上机器人的后颈处。“不可思议，看看他们的默契。“女主持亢奋的拔高嗓门，“生死一刻性命托付的战友。”  
房间里突然静悄悄的，Steve本来还没留意到发生了什么，这一静女主持的话可谓灌入耳中，避都避不及。  
“多么戏剧化的一幕，相信很多观众朋友们都感受到了我们的女神和这两位伟大战士之间欲说还休的情愫，友谊？当然不是友谊，这绝对是爱情。但是超人，还是蝙蝠侠？一个是光明之子一个是黑暗骑士，他们都各有魅力难以割舍。又或者，联盟里有那么多好男人，就比如英勇无畏的绿灯侠，七巨头里唯一的女性最终会花落谁家呢？”女人鲜红的嘴唇张张合合，又把话锋一转，“当然，如果你们一定要提到的话，我承认女神现在的玩具男孩Trevor上校长得挺可爱，但是对于神奇女侠来说，他太普通了…”  
拿着遥控的那位小哥啪的一下关掉了电视，这下大家的目光又刷的一下聚集在了他身上，这位显然是新来的菜鸟心理素质还不够强悍，差点没给吓哭，抖着嗓子解释，“我就随便这么一停，我错了老大，这些电视台说的都是狗屎。”  
Steve简直哭笑不得。  
老实说同样的话他听的多了去了，除了有点儿掉面子倒也没别的什么危害，他也就听之由之，被Jenny boy（拿遥控的冒失鬼）这么一嚎，反而显得他超在意。  
当然，也不是说他就不烦。安抚完队员脆弱的心灵，Steve皱着眉想。

三：她的敌人  
那天稍晚的时候超人落在小村落的后院里。  
Steve很高兴自己已经从任务中灰头土脸的样子脱离出来了，洗过一个热水澡，换上干净的备用制服，虽然没时间打理他的胡子，但起码看上去不像在街头流浪了一个月。E小队那几只菜鸟兴奋异常的尾随着他们的领队围观超人，趴在窗户缝往外探头探脑，叽叽喳喳完全忘记了院子里的氪星人能听见细胞挪动的声音。  
“抱歉，一群新人。”  
“没关系，很高兴你们的精神都不错。”超人保持着他那个令人信赖的微笑，“Diana一直有点放心不下。”然后他把披风礼貌的递给Steve，“待会我可能会飞得有点快，用披风挡着脸会舒服一点。”  
“魔法？”  
“吐花症，可能是沾上了那些外星孢子，她一直咳出玫瑰花。”没戴眼镜的Clark在超人的制服下抱怨，“这已经算是联盟的多发症了，一年就要中三四次招，也不明白这种靠真爱之吻就能解决的东西，为什么罪犯们还是乐此不疲的在用。”  
Steve在被他带离地心引力的瞬间思考了一下，说，“大概真爱不总在正确的时间出现在生命里。”  
“可谁都知道Diana已经有你了。”超人把他刚出口的话咀嚼了一下，变得吭吧起来，“呃，不过，魔法师们总住在深山老林，他们的消息一定超级闭塞。”  
Steve表示赞同。  
过了一会儿，超人又说，“我来的时候听到了一些对话…嗯，我和Diana是最真挚的战友，蝙蝠侠也一样。”  
“我没有很在意这些新闻。”Steve不得不告诉他，不然他怀疑超人会像任何一个农场小子一样，因为和朋友的女孩传出了花边消息，而惴惴不安一个月，“Clark，我们面对过更糟糕的事，一些不明真相的评论什么都改变不了。”  
“哦，好的，那真是太好了。”  
过了一会儿，Steve又补充道：  
“….更何况我知道你跟蝙蝠比跟我的公主走得近很多。“  
“…。”

四：他的上司  
几天后Amanda Waller因为他离岗去瞭望塔帮忙的事把桌子拍得啪啪响。  
“Trevor上校，当一个特工对任务投入了太多感情，就意味着他要遭殃了。”  
“Waller主管。”Steve平静的回答，“Diana不是我的任务，你们找我来当她所谓的联络员，是因为她只和我联络，如果你有其他想法，可以换人。”他摊开手，“我没有意见。”  
Amanda的怒火彻底的被他的态度点燃了。  
“我想你看过新闻，上校，你可以看看人们对你的评价。”她尖锐的说，干脆的从桌面上拉过一份报纸，“神奇女侠会让你沦为笑柄，Trevor。”  
Steve的目光扫过头版头条，没有做更多的停留，他只是直视着这个在政治舞台上越发得心应手的女人。  
“而权力已经让你沦为小丑，Waller。”  
Steve走出天眼会主管办公室的时候，眉毛拧成一团毛线。“很糟糕？”Etta凑过来问他。  
“每个星期都要关注一下我的感情生活，上一个对我那么积极的人运营着一家低级趣味的八卦杂志，”Steve耸肩，“Waller大概被他们买通了。”  
Etta因为他傻乎乎的笑话笑出了声，“起码他们把照片拍得很漂亮，她搂着你站在白宫顶上接吻的照片可以直接拿去做桌面。”  
“确实是我的桌面。”他把扔在桌上的手提打开给Etta展示，成功收获了一枚白眼，“Waller总觉得等我被Diana甩掉之后，政府会很没有面子，她宁愿我首先说出分手，省得最后下场太难看…她的原话。“  
“为什么。”Etta跟着他一道拧起眉毛，“她可没权力干涉你们的感情。”  
Steve叹气，“她的确没有，她只是…不看好。”他把新换的马克杯换了个方向，露出上面神奇女侠的标志。  
“因为什么？因为你不会飞？你没法一只手托住卫星？”  
“诸如此类的。”  
两人安静了一下，对视笑了起来，“她是什么，中世纪女儿只能嫁给伯爵的老古董吗？”  
“我得纠正你的话，”Steve说，“我在人群中也是超过平均值的。”  
“并且，”他补充，“神奇女侠看好我们俩，神奇女侠说的都是对的。”  
Etta晃了晃手里的马克杯，“行吧行吧，白马王子，敬神奇女侠。”  
他们俩碰了个杯，然后灌了一口办公室的廉价咖啡冲剂。

五：她本人  
Diana和Steve靠在沙发上看一部黑白的老电影，肩膀和膝盖亲昵的靠在一起，零食和啤酒罐随意的躺在桌上。  
客厅里唯一一盏打开的台灯，流淌出橘黄色的暖光，落在Diana卷曲的长发上。她专注的盯着屏幕，随着剧情的发展或微笑或皱眉。Steve担当着神奇女侠的靠背和抱枕的重任，被女神身上椰子味洗发水的味道扰得神思浮动，对白和音乐飘过他耳旁没留下一点痕迹。  
有一会儿他可能因为太困睡过去了，等他的意识稍微回归了一点，正对上Diana饱含笑意的双眼，“多睡一会儿，Steven。”Diana的声音温柔的舔舐着他的灵魂。  
“难得的假期，我想多看看你。”Steve试图让自己变得清醒，但瞌睡虫缠着他不放，他搂着Diana刚给他搭上的毛毯眯眼的样子太可爱了，让Diana忍不住凑上去亲吻他的嘴角。  
“有的是机会，我的挚爱。”她轻轻靠在他的胸前，感受人类此刻鲜活跳动的心脏，伸出手盖在Steve努力睁开的眼睛上，“我们还有很多时间。”  
这句话仿佛触动了某根神经，困得神志不清的上校终于忍不住叹出了一口气，“这一阵子每个人都在告诉我，我和你有多不配。”  
覆在他眼帘上的温暖似乎颤动了一下，他的恋人口吻变得坚硬，“谁说的，蜜糖，我想他得见识一下亚马逊人是怎么对待傲慢的狂徒的。”  
Steve忍不住笑了起来，他安抚式的握上Diana空出来的那只手，和她十指相扣。  
“他们觉得没有超人类的天赋，我们不能长久，但就算他们是对的，我是说就算…拥有此刻，我所有的一切就拥有了意义。”  
“远不止此刻。”在Steve看不见的地方，Diana的蓝眼睛里燃烧着比任何时候都要逼人的坚毅，但她的声音温柔缓和，“我的爱陪伴你直到永远。”  
Steve对这个回答非常满足，他放松的他的姑娘的陪伴下沉沉睡去。

+1  
一个小秘密，Steve打算这辈子都不告诉David，他其实超级清楚迷弟的意思。虽然称不上粉头，但某种程度上说，他算是神奇女侠后援团的活跃分子了好吧，这可能听起来有些可笑，毕竟他是真正意义上可以搂着Diana睡觉，或者坐在午后的阳台上接吻的人。Diana对他那些收集神奇女侠周边，一份收藏一份替换掉生活用品的习惯没有意见，甚至和他买了同款情侣水杯，因为“这可真可爱”。至于他存的几个硬盘各种网上扒下来的高清大图，以及自己偷拍、明拍的生活照片这样的事情，也没什么不对，他敢打赌自己的库存远远赶不上蝙蝠侠那儿的“超人高清大图合集”（不是说蝙蝠侠给他展示过，只是猜测，稍微猜想一下，这就是蝙蝠侠会做的事）。他的推特和ins甚至时不时的给Diana的新闻点个赞，甚至发个图秀恩爱，然后笑看粉丝们在下边嗷嗷大叫。唯一有个小小的爱好，有点难以启齿。Steve Trevor上校，美国情报局的王牌特工，天眼会的创办者，现天眼会执行小队队长，神奇女侠的挚爱，在一个叫“正义脸萌”的论坛里有个叫“flyboy12345”的账号，天天暗搓搓的追文追图追资讯。论坛混久了，网络新词信手拈来，哪用得着David给他叨叨科普。  
论坛最开始还是一位过来访问的外国公主介绍的。Steve对这位他连名字都不知道的公主印象非常深刻。首先，金发碧眼，其次，公主她整整一天，一看见Diana就双颊飞红眼带波光。半夜还闹出从迎宾的酒店偷跑，缠着Diana带她在大街小巷飞来飞去玩了一宿的破事，让Steve的危机感累积得几乎要炸。公主回国的前夜才像终于意识到他的存在，捏着她那台镶着粉钻的订制手机，悄悄把他叫去角落。说实在的，当时Steve以为自己真的要站出来捍卫主权了，谁也别想和他争Diana，他有本事让这个小公主以后再也见不着神奇女侠。但他脑补的大戏没发生，公主只是偷偷给他塞了张小纸条，“Trevor上校。“她大大的蓝眼睛亮得吓人，”一定要看看哟。”  
纸片上的链接是一篇关于他和Diana的小说（或者说，同人文），把他们的故事搬去了战火绵延的一战，他是美国驻英远征军兼情报局的间谍，从德军里偷出了制作毒气的笔记，但飞机被德军击落，落入了神庇之地，遇见了他的此生挚爱亚马逊公主Diana。Steve最初的目的是弄清楚这位疑是情敌的公主，让他看这篇小说的用意是什么，但是翻了几页书里的情节就把他深深的吸引住了。第三天晚上，当他像所有躺在床上也离不开手机的网瘾晚期一样，拿着手机躺在床上看结局：公主穿过战后亲吻相拥的人群，手指轻轻抚过纪念墙上爱人靠在飞机上开怀大笑的照片，含着泪露出一个浅笑。流血不流泪的硬汉Steve尴尬的冲去洗手间猛洗了一把脸，第一次为自己死掉感到这么难过和伤心，Diana为他落下眼泪的可能压在他心头几乎让他窒息。  
那之后就像打开了一扇新大门，Steve仔细探索了论坛的各个区域（Hail Amazon是属于神奇女侠的，除此之外正义联盟每一个人几乎都有一个分区），  
迅速学会了流传在年轻人之间各种奇怪的缩写和符号。名字之间的斜杠代表着文章讲的是某两个人的恋爱故事，他最好不要点开题目保护Diana和其他人的名字的文章，不然会被“拆CP”。Steve在一篇自己被甩因爱生恨变成反派，而Diana失望之余对一直以来贴心照顾无微不至的蝙蝠侠暗生情愫的文章里弄懂了“OOC”的意思，然后在无数个脸红心跳里弄懂了“PWP”的意思。他为这个词差点牺牲一台电脑，以及真的牺牲了自己最喜欢的马克杯——当Steve因为好奇点开了一篇叫 “【Wonder Woman/Steve Trevor】禁爱囚徒ABO（高能预警！PWP！黑化！监禁！捆绑！）”的文章，看到自己在真言套索的威慑下“娇吟”，被Diana压在禁闭室的铁床上，用他确定Diana没有的部位入侵他确定自己没有的部位时，他完全是因为震惊失手摔掉马克杯的。  
虽然他点了五次叉，还是偷偷把文章看完了，但是被震住的感觉还是吓得他一个星期没赶上论坛刷文。  
这些人真是太可怕了，他们都在想些什么。第一次看见自己为主角的小黄文，羞耻度爆棚的Steve用滚烫的脸颊贴着枕头，根本不敢看躺在自己身边的Diana。  
所以完全可以理解为什么Steve觉得自己在刷论坛这件事有点难以启齿了，就算，就算不提其中百分之四十以上的pwp，被关于自己和女朋友的爱情故事虐得泪眼朦胧也很丢脸好吗？

+2  
Steve和Olive Queen AKA绿箭侠在酒吧里喝酒，很显然，他这位不安分的朋友刚在昨晚的义警工作里收获了此生挚爱。  
 “天雷勾动地火，砰，我就只听见自己的心脏在突突狂跳。”Olive喝了三杯，满面红光眉飞色舞，“我没有看见她的脸，但光凭她的金发、她蓝眼睛，她飞身踹翻三个劫匪的英姿，我就应该向她求婚。”  
黑金丝雀。  
Steve在脑海中过滤了一遍一条国家机密级别的名单，这个代号赫然在上。幸运的家伙，确实是一位非常具有吸引力的女士，如果还有什么问题的话，就是她的历史纪录可不算最好的那一类。  
但是一见钟情这种东西一旦发生了，其他细节都是泡影，他曾经因此将一位天使带离了天堂。  
想着，Steve默默的给他亢奋的酒友又添了一杯酒。

一个干涩的END


End file.
